una vez al año
by nightmare killer
Summary: Shadow no podía entender por qué todos tomaban el día de navidad con tanta importancia, por qué todo se esforzaban por dar un presente o hacer que formara parte de esa celebración. Fic participante en la actividad anual "Las Campanas Rotas de Tails" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"


**¡Hola a todos y felices fiestas navideñas! Para empezar este este es un universo alterno donde Tikal forma parte del grupo de sonic, aún así, Shadow tiene el mismo pasado tragico en la serie y en los jue** **gos.**

 **Sonic y sus persona** **ges no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Se** **ga.**

 **[Fic participante en la actividad anual "Las Campanas Rotas de Tails" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"**

* * *

La época festiva de la navidad se encontraba poco a poco en su apogeo. Lamentablemente para Tikal, justo en las vísperas de navidad, se desato una de las peores tormentas de nieve de la temporada. Todavía podía recordar como Cream y su madre, Vanilla, le habían invitado a pasar la noche en casa de esta última, pero ya que la Equidna era un poco tímida, incluso con los amigos, y que según los meteorólogos no habría tormentas nevadas, decidió ir a casa y prepararse para la fiesta que daría Amy al día siguiente.

Grave error.

En medio de ese bosque pintado de blanco por la nieve, Tikal luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para dar un paso después del otro. Pronto llegaría a casa y lo primero que haría sería sin duda darse un baño caliente. Al menos eso era lo que se repetía a sí misma. Cada paso era un esfuerzo que parecía llevarse gran parte de su energía hasta que fuera agotándose por completo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que cayera al suelo, sin fuerzas para poder levantarse. El frío fue helando su cuerpo y poco a poco fue perdiendo sensibilidad. Ya no sentía nada, salvo sueño. Sueño que sería su perdición si dejaba que la derrotara. Pero no había algo que ella pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Seguramente Cream y Vanilla estarían preocupadas por ella, pero no podrían salir de casa con este clima. Además, era un trayecto de media hora a pie sin la tormenta. En la ciudad, Sonic seguramente estaría terminando su cita con Amy, y por cita sin duda se trataría del erizo azul huyendo de esa obsesiva eriza rosada. Tikal rió para sus adentros, por lo menos podía permitirse un poco de humor en un momento así.

Intentó arrastrase o buscar soporte en el tronco de algún árbol, pero sus parpados fueron cerrándose contra su voluntad y la respiración era cada vez más pesada.

Para cuando la Equidna abrió sus ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo apenas entumecido, se encontraba en una cama confortable y cálida. Miró de reojo el lugar en el que se encontraba, asustada de encontrase en algún lugar peligroso o desconocido. Le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta de que sabía dónde se encontraba, esta era su habitación.

Aún se encontraba un poco desorientada y débil por la nevada, pero consiguió ponerse de pie y salir a la cocina en busca de algo de agua. Para su sorpresa, en medio la sala, mirando la tormenta de nieve a través de una ventana, se encontraba un ser de color negro. Ella ya lo había visto con anterioridad.

—¿Usted me salvó? —Preguntó la Equidna, aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta.

Shadow volteó su cabeza para verla y asintió con la cabeza. No había dicho ni media palabra cuando volvió a concentrarse en la nevada.

—G-gracias por salvarme —Tikal no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la actitud del erizo, pero sabía que al menos le debía un gracias y un poco de buena hospitalidad—. ¿Quieres un poco de té o café?

—Lo mejor será que descanses —dijo el erizo oscuro en un tono serio y sin voltear su rostro—. Los dueños de esta casa podrían volver en cualquier momento. Podrían no ser muy amigables si ven que estamos tomando cosas suyas.

Tikal no entendía lo que había dicho el erizo oscuro. Esta era su casa. Pero luego recordó que el erizo no la conocía ni de nombre. Habían tenido un par de encuentros, pero el erizo siempre había interactuado principalmente con Sonic o algún otro de sus amigos. Era normal que creyera que esta era la casa de otra persona.

—La verdad, esta es mi casa —El erizo no se había inmutado ante las palabras de Tikal, simplemente siguió observando la nevada, esperando a que esta redujera su fuerza en cualquier momento.

—Café está bien, sin azúcar —fueron las únicas palabras de erizo.

La Equidna se quedó sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala. No quería ser maleducada y dejar solo al erizo. Por desgracia el silencio era apenas roto la nieve cayendo fuertemente fuera de la casa, haciendo que se sintiera aburrida y ella aún estaba cansada. El sueño volvió a adueñarse de ella hasta que caer dormida.

Se sentía muy cansada y débil para excusarse e intentar volver a entrar en su cama.

* * *

La época navideña siempre traía consigo, además del frío y la nieve, las reuniones familiares y las constantes fiestas para celebrar todo lo que se hizo durante un año entero y recibir un nuevo año con los brazos abiertos. Pero para Shadow, al recibir siempre las molestas invitaciones de todos esos "amigos", o al menos así es como cierto erizo azul y compañía se autonombraban, no era más que una de las épocas más molestas del año.

Siempre era lo mismo: El falso retándolo a una competencia para comer tanto como su estómago se los permitía. La murciélago invitándolo a una fiesta, de la manera más provocadora posible, en parte para molestarlo, en parte para darle celos a cierto equidna. O algún encuentro, fortuito o molesto, con algún miembro del equipo. Pero su respuesta siempre sería la misma, inmutable, un simple y rotundo "no".

Para él, ese erizo oscuro con rojo, la navidad, así como cualquier otra época festiva del año, sería siempre la misma. No poseía familia, no necesitaba amigos. Todas estas cosas las perdió en Ark, lugar donde sin duda cada día era como la navidad, aunque él no lo sabría sino hasta que lo hubiera perdido todo. O mejor dicho, hasta que se lo hubieran arrebatado sin previo aviso.

Esa víspera de navidad no podía evitar sentirse frustrado por cómo se había tornado su día: Empezó patrullando la ciudad en busca de algún delito o posible ataque terrorista o un nuevo ataque de Eggman. Cualquier cosa con tal de poder estar lejos de la festividad navideña. No hubo ningún incidente, así que en lugar de tener que seguir escuchando las constantes y molestas invitaciones de un puñado de tontos dio un pequeño paseo por las afueras de la ciudad.

Maldijo al tipo que había dicho que hoy no nevaría y se odio a sí mismo por confiar en las palabras de un tonto cuatro ojos que hablaba por la radio. Para colmo, la chica que había encontrado tirada en medio de la nieve empezó a padecer fiebre por haberse expuesto a la tormenta de nieve durante varios minutos.

Todo lo que quería era poder estar parado frente a la ventana, esperando a que la tormenta terminara y así poder seguir con su día, o lo que quedara de el. Pero en lugar de ello estaba luchando por poder controlar la fiebre de la equidna.

El botiquín de primeros auxilios apenas fue de ayuda, pero consiguió mantener la fiebre de la chica estable. Luego tendría que ir corriendo a alguna farmacia en busca de algo más efectivo. Por ahora tenía que asegurarse que las cosas no se pusieran peor de lo que ya era. Sin duda el falso y todos sus amigos no hacían otra cosa que dar problemas.

Ya eran las primeras horas de navidad cuando Shadow pudo sentir como la tormenta llegaba a su fin.

Lo último que quería era ser de niñera de una pequeña, pero ver a la chica de roja no hacía otra cosa más que recordarle a cierta humana de rubios cabellos y ojos azules. La de cabello roja era frágil de salud, por el tono de voz pudo notar que era de personalidad tranquila y un poco ingenua. Al menos esto empezaba a sentirse mejor que estar corriendo de un lugar a otro en la ciudad en busca de algo que hacer, sin buenos resultados.

Ella ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo había abierto la puerta. De haberlo hecho, Shadow hubiera respondido que había entrado a fortalezas con mejores defensas que ese humilde hogar. Pero la verdad era que había puesto en práctica todo lo que cierta ladrona le había enseñado. Él siempre hacía como si no ponía atención, pero estaba agradecido de poder abrir una puerta con un par de ganzúas.

No estaba orgulloso de ello y primero muerto antes de agradecerle con palabras a su compañera por esas lecciones, pero al menos no tenía que romper una ventana y dejar un agujero que permitiera la entrada de la nieve para poder entrar a la casa.

Tikal fue abriendo los ojos lentamente. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba un poco mareada. Intentó levantarse y prepararse para ir a la fiesta de Amy, pero se sentía cansada y apenas podía moverse.

—Será mejor que te quedes quieta —dijo Shadow, poniendo un trapo húmedo sobre la cabeza de la chica—. Aun estas cansada. Lo mejor será que te quedes en cama todo el día.

—Amy —alcanzo a decir Tikal—. Ella hará una fiesta… Hoy es navidad… Debo ir a…

—Es sólo un día —Shado acomodó a la chica en la cama, mientras cambiaba un trapo seco por uno húmedo—. Si te esfuerzas sólo te pondrás peor.

—No es sólo un día.

Tikal empezó a contarle a Shadow la importancia de ese día y como muchas personas se reúnen en un solo lugar compartir tiempo, como si fueran familia. Pero Shadow no le prestó atención a sus palabras. Nada de lo que ella dijera tendría sentido para él.

—No necesitas un día para recordarles a las personas que amas lo importante que son para ti —dijo el erizo oscuro—. Mucho menos necesitas un día para recordarte a ti misma lo importante que son en tu vida.

—No es sólo un día —la de roja repitió esas palabras como si no hubiera escuchado al erizo. No necesitaba la navidad para apreciar cada segundo que pasaba con sus amigos, eso era verdad, pero le sorprendía que alguien con la actitud cínica del erizo oscuro pudiera comprender eso.

Shadow recordó aquellos días en Ark, los que para él siempre serían los mejores días de su vida. No tenían el concepto de navidad, pero no lo necesitaban. Todos los días eran perfectos para él: Los paseos con Maria, las idas al laboratorio para que el doctor pudiera crear a partir de él una cura para la enfermedad de su amiga y todos los científicos y mecánicos como los únicos humanos en los que él en verdad había depositado su confianza.

—Créeme, no lo necesitas —respondió secamente el erizo—. Es sólo una excusa para malversar tu dinero, fingir que te acuerdas de algún familiar o pasar tiempo con gente que no te interesa.

—Pero también es la excusa para aquellos que no tienen otra opción —nuevamente Shadow puso la mínima atención en la chica, mientras preparaba otro trapo húmedo—. Hay personas que tienen que trabajar día y noche. Para ti, este es sólo un día más, para ellos, es el único día en el que todos pueden estar juntos. Y no das un regalo sólo por darlo, tiene que ser algo que el otro quiera.

—Eso suena egoísta.

Tikal quiso seguir hablando, pero le faltaban las fuerzas para hacerlo. El mareo aumentaba a cada palabra que decía y si no fuera por los cuidados del erizo, quien sabe cuan mal estaría justo ahora.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que volvió a sentir que las fuerzas regresaban a ella. Cuando volvió a hablar, la Equidna lo hizo como si la conversación nunca hubiera sido cortada por la fiebre.

—No das un regalo así sin más. Tiene que ser algo que el otro quiera. Por eso es especial, porque eso demuestra que la persona que recibe el regalo te importa tanto que le das algo que quiera. Sólo para hacerla feliz.

Para el erizo, eso seguía sonando algo egoísta. Nunca necesito regalarle algo a Maria para expresarle lo mucho que la quería y lo importante que era para él su amistad. Nunca recibió, ni quería o esperaba recibir, algo más que un gracias por parte del doctor por permitirle experimentar con su cuerpo en busca de una cura, pues los experimentos solían ser dolorosos.

—¿Nunca has tenido a alguien especial? —Preguntó Tikal—. ¿Nunca te ha importado alguien, tanto que sólo quisiera que nunca le haga falta algo?

Shadow lo pensó durante unos momentos. Había muchas cosas que él hubiera querido darle a todos en Ark. La cura al profesor o mostrarle el planeta tierra a Maria. Supuso que en esa parte podía entender, aunque sea un poco, el deseo de comprar un regalo a otras personas.

—¿Qué esperas recibir este día? —Preguntó el erizo oscuro, sintiendo un poco de curiosidad por lo que pudiera querer la chica.

Tikal cerró sus ojos y pensó en lo que pudiera desear, luego, mirando al erizo, dijo— No todo tiene que estar envuelto en papel o dentro de una caja. Me basta con estar con mis amigos, bebiendo un chocolate caliente y cantando unos villancicos —hubiera querido explicarle más a fondo por qué las cosas más simples podían ser especiales, pero el sueño fue apoderándose de Tikal.

Shadow observó a la equidna hasta que esta volvió a dormirse. Suspiró para sus adentros. "regalos", "chocolate", "villancicos". Definitivamente jamás entendería por qué todos armaban tanto escándalo por un día cualquiera, por más que lo intentaba.

Arropó a la equidna y salió de la habitación. Seguramente la tormenta habría acabado ya y podría ir a comprar la medicina.

* * *

—Por fin despiertas.

Tikal fue despertando poco a poco por un cálido y delicioso aroma. Al lado suyo se encontraba Shadow, con un vaso humeante en una mano y un gorro rojo sobre su cabeza. Antes de que Tikal pudiera preguntar algo, el erizo negro le ofreció una pastilla y un vaso con agua.

—He estado pensando en lo que dijiste —dijo Shadow, una vez que Tikal se tragara la pastilla—. Ha vuelto a nevar y creo que estará así por unas cuantas horas. Además, no entiendo por qué es tan especial este día, aun así… ten.

Shadow extendió su mano para ofrecerle una ocarina envuelta con un listón. Era extraño ver al erizo oscuro, ese que siempre que lo veía tenía una mirada de romperle los huesos a aquel que lo mirara mal, vestido con un gorro y dándole un obsequio de navidad. Tikal no se había dado cuenta que ella ya había tomado la ocarina entre sus manos hasta que hubieron pasado varios segundos después.

—No tengo ningún regalo para ofrecerte —dijo la equidna, apena por ni siquiera saber qué podría ser del agrado del erizo.

—Déjalo así, no hay nada que pudiera interesarme. Y lo siento. No sé ningún villancico.

Una chocolate caliente, una ocarina como regalo y unos villancicos. Shadow le estaba ofreciendo todo lo que quería para navidad. No entendía por qué el erizo estaba haciendo todo esto. Tikal terminó su chocolate, algo simple para su gusto, pero estaba segura que no sufriría ningún dolor de estómago por ello.

Una vez que terminó la bebida, el erizo hizo a un lado el vaso para que la equidna pudiera seguir descansando.

—Muchas gracias —Tikal le mostró una cálida sonrisa al erizo. Una sonrisa que hacía que Shadow sólo pudiera pensar en una sola persona al verla así: Maria—. Me gustaría poder darte algo, sólo dilo y tal vez pueda hacer algo. Tal vez sea un regalo tardío, pero quiero regalarte algo como agradecimiento por tus cuidados.

Shadow, por su parte, no dejaba de ver un poco de Maria en la equidna. Se preguntaba si es así como hubieran podido celebrar la navidad juntos.

—¿Puedo pasar el resto del día a tu lado? —fueron las palabras de Shadow.

Tikal estaba sorprendida, esperaba otra cosa, incluso algo de valor monetario. Shadow se sentó al lado de la equidna, esperando la respuesta de la chica.

—Por supuesto —respondió al cabo de unos segundos.

Shadow no entendía la navidad, no la necesitaba, pero deshacerse de su orgullo una vez al año e intentar volver a esos días en Ark no sonaba mal.

—Es un poco tarde, pero mi nombre es Tikal —Tikal extendió su mano hasta donde estaba el erizo, sin perder esa cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

—Mi nombre es Shadow —respondió el erizo, estrechando la mano de la equidna.

—Te importa si canto unos villancicos, puedo enseñarte algunos, si quieres.

El erizo no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza.

Tikal fue la primera en empezar, luego Shadow intentó seguirle el ritmo. Para la equidna era gracioso ver como el erizo solía equivocarse en la letra de muchas canciones. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que Shadow se aprendiera la letra de algunas canciones y dejara de desafinar. Se mantuvieron cantando villancicos toda la noche, hasta quedar completamente cansados y caer dormidos.

Los demás estarían un poco preocupados por ella, pero Tikal ya tendría tiempo para disculparse por no ir a la fiesta de Amy. Pasar una cálida noche con un amigo un poco extraño una vez al año no sonaba tan mal. Tal vez, si el así se lo permitía él como regalo de navidad, una vez cada año.

* * *

 **¡Y hasta aquí! Espero que el fic haya sido de su agrado. La verdad, no sabía si incluir Cream o Cosmo en la historia y no sé que fue lo que me hizo optar por Tikal, pero creo que una amistad entre estos dos puede ser posible. Son de personalidad muy simple, después de todo.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima y feliz año nuevo!**


End file.
